What is a kiss?
by Such Curiosity
Summary: A oneshot experimenting when Misto and his kitten both question what a kiss is and its their FATHER'S job to tell them! Funny fluff and a walk in the past when Misto and Victoria were kittens! Written for Uniqa Chica's first kiss contest!First cats fic!


**Mmk! First ever Cats fanfiction, VERY excited for this! =D  
Written as a one shot for the Cats Wuv Contest hosted by RumTumTuggress! YAY!  
Thanks guys, please enjoy it and tell me whatcha think after you read! I love them so mooch! I do the little crazy Etcetera squeal when I see one! ^^  
Yes, I wish I owned cats...WHO DOESN'T! But sadly, I cannot take credit for it's amazing-ness :( BUT...BUT...furry lil Acro is MIEEEN (pronounced Ahk-row like in Acrobat ^^)**

* * *

'_Ahhhhhhhhhhh…' _Mistoffelees thought as he roused from his sleep to find the afternoon sun shinning radiant daylight onto his coat, warming the fur thoroughly. It was one of the first days in a while peace found itself settled back into the lives of the Junkyard Jellicles. He turned his head to see Victoria's sleeping form snuggled closely next to him, a soft purr escaping through her flawless white exterior. Misto smiled and stretched relaxingly, soaking in the alone time as he rolled onto his side, cradling Victoria under his arm. Victoria shifted her body into his fur and snuggled further into him. Misto closed his eyes. Today was going to be a restful day.

"Daddy, whats a kiss?" A young black and white kitten asked, standing in the entranceway of Mistoffelees and Victoria's den. His fur was almost a purr-fect (Cheesy cat reference number 1!) miniature combination of the two. He proudly displayed a ruffled tuxedo torso, like his father, but toward his legs and paws the black fur thinned into a glistening pearl white, like his mother. Acrolow, Acro for short, was supposed to have preformed a disappearing act right out of their den, thanks to Jennyanydotts, and be pawing away with the other kittens to leave his parents at rest. The Magician opened his eyes and picked his head up lazily from the cushion of which he and Victoria slept upon, rousing the snow white queen beside him. Misto sat himself up and stretched his back, looking toward the kit.

"What did you say, Acro?" The tom father asked, looking amusingly toward his son.

"Whats a kiss?" A curious meow Chimed back as the small combo waltzed into the den. Misto's eyes widened in amazement as he looked toward Victoria with a 'did he just say what I think he said' look in his expression. Victoria nodded and laughed, rolling playfully onto her back and clawing the air as she waited for Misto's response in almost a mocking way.

"Well…" Misto sighed, clearing his throat…

_*Climb in your time machines, readers. We're takin' this thing back to the time Misto was Acro's age! Yay, fun! =D –insert weird transition here-*_

"_Dad, what's a kiss?" A tiny Misto asked. The suit chested kitten pulled on the adult tom's tail, trying to draw his father's attention away from his mother. Munkustrap looked down to his nephew, whom he had taken from his brother Macavity and raised as his own, and son pulled at his fur. He stopped nuzzling Demeter and looked down at his little follower. Demeter's smiled as she un-twirled herself from Munkustrap's arms with one final nuzzle to the neck after chuckling 'I'll let you deal with this, Tiger' as she left the room. Munks watched her leave and kneeled down to meet the young one's eyes. _

"_A kiss? Why? Did Uncle Tugger ask you to ask that?" Munkustrap groaned with a slight smirk plastered to his face. Misto's black eyes sparked as he shook his head frantically side to side. Last time Tugger had told him to ask what the adult cats did when the music slowed at the Jellicle ball and why he couldn't join. Munks ended up not telling him but Tugger surely tangoed with an earshot. Misto couldn't have known what that even looked like at that age, kittens weren't around when that happened…so Munks planned…_

"_No! I wanted to know all by myself!" Misto huffed, wrinkling his nose at the tom. Munks raised his eyebrows and faced his palms toward him in a surrendering gesture. _

"_Alright, alright; Just kidding!" Munks recaptured. Mistoffelees unwrinkled his nose and released his furry face of tension as waited for an answer. Munks shifted slightly, trying to figure out a way to get out of telling Misto. "ummm…well…" Misto's eyebrows lifted as he placed his arms behind him, rocking softly on his feet. How could he put it in terms a kitten could understand? Finally something clicked inside the hesitant father's mind. "A kiss is a magic trick." Munks answered simply, placing his paw on Misto's furry head as he stroked it with the back of his hand. Misto tilted his head and brightened his eyes. _

"_That's it?" He asked. The tom nodded to him with a smile. The small kit looked almost disappointed. "How is it a magic trick? What does it do? Why is it one?"_

"_You'll figure it out one day, my mystical magician. Now why don't you go play, Victoria is probably waiting for you." Munkustrap pointed toward the door slightly before Misto nodded, leaning into the older cat's stroke for a moment with a soft purr before calling out a thank you and leaping out of the den. Munks nodded to himself before standing to glance toward the two playful kittens as he leaned against the wall of the den entrance, flicking his tail back and forth with crossed arms. He had to admit that the explanation was easier than he had expected but who ever said cured curiosity never intrigued the cat further?_

_Mistoffelees ran toward his true best friend, Victoria, and shuffled to a stop beside her. Victoria looked up at him, standing up from the rock on which she sat with excited eyes._

"_Didya find out what it was Mist?" She asked eagerly. The tuxedo nodded and told her about how it was a magic trick. _

"_Maybe we should try it, Vicky! Maybe it'll make us levitate! Dad said I had to figure out what it does and how and why. He also says I'll be able to do it one day, maybe this kissing thing will help speed it up and make my powers come alive!" Misto suggested. Victoria bit her lip and hesitated for a moment. _

"_I don't know…I see my mommy and daddy kissing all the time…and you see yours kissing…mine have never levitated, have yours?"_

"_Well…no…but maybe with us its different. I can already feel that it'll be different. With us we'll probably go 10 feet in the air!"_

"_But what if we fall or somethin'?"_

"_Don't be such a cat in the hat, Vick."_

"_Oh…fine! We should do it by the lake over there, if we levitate really high and fall we won't get hurt." The white kit commented. Misto hesitated. "Now who's the cat in the hat?" She mocked. The magician straightened and looked at her through cornered eyes. _

"_Am not! Beat you there!" The great Mistoffelees attempted to gain back his pride as he took off running to the lake not far away. They scampered until they were right near the lake when Victoria yelled out._

"_I won! Hahaha! I won!" _

"_Did not!"_

"_Did to and you know it!"_

"_Nuh uh!"_

"_uh huh!"_

"_Ok fine! Lets just do this! I wanna see what it does!" Misto said before the two stood facing each other at the edge of the lake. Victoria hummed 'I still won' once more as they took their places. She was taller than Misto, since queens usually grew ahead of toms until the toms were older. The two kits stammered in front of each other for a moment before Misto stepped closer. _

"_Remember, its not a real kiss, its an experiment." He said to her, inching his way against her even more. Misto swallowed once and they both shut their eyes tight before he forced himself onto his toes and advanced for her lips. They locked lips for a moment and opened their eyes to see if anything was happening._

_Nothing was._

_Misto broke off the kiss and they both squirmed away from each other. _

"_Ewwww! That was gross!" Victoria wiped off her lips with desperate paws, attempting to get the slobber off of her. Misto looked down at his hands to see if they would start sparking. He to scratched at his mouth with one hand while watching the other. Disappointed he looked at Victoria wearily and scarfed._

"_Man! I thought SOMETHING was gonna happen! Dad told me it was a magic trick, I swear-!" The sentence hung in the air but no longer did the cat who spoke it. Misto must have lost footing and slipped on a muddy edge when he stepped back. A large splash dampened the area and grass around them. Victoria gasped at the water hit her coat followed by pleading splashes by Mistoffelees. _

"_Munkustrap!" Victoria yelled, knowing the Jellicle's home wasn't far away. "Munkustrap! Misto fell in the lake! Help!" She shouted, attempting to see if she could get him out. Misto was flailing and much too far for Victoria as she attempted to reach at a safe distance so she too would not fall in. Munkustrap bolted from his den, having moved back into the den when the kittens ran off. He assumed they were visiting Jenny and let them be; he did not hear the conversation the trouble twins had earlier. _

"_Misto!" Munks was there in a quick moment as he reached for Misto's scruff and pulled the sputtering kitten from the water still paddling. He dripped heavily in a mixture of water and mud. Munkustrap thanked Heavyside Misto wasn't a dog for if he was he two would be completely covered. When the clumsy kit was done coughing up water and being declared he was uninjured and healthy by his father Misto looked sheepishly up at him with a small smile. Munkustrap chuckled and shook his head, placing the kitten in the crook of his arm and ruffling his head fur with the other hand. Victoria just laughed._

"_That was no magic trick, dad, you lied!"_

"_What am I ever going to do with you, Misto?" He sighed to himself happily. _

"…a kiss is a magic trick…" Mistoffelees began before looking down at a giggling Victoria. "Just make sure you have balance before you perform it." He pushed on the kitten lightly with the tip of his paw, causing Acro to stumble but not fall. "Now go play, your friends are probably looking for you."

"Yeah, probably! Wanna come dad? Maybe you can show us that trick!" Acro suggested. Misto shook his head with a comical 'no thanks' and watched as he left. When he did Misto curled back onto his side, facing his queen.

"That was hiss-terical (CHEESY CAT REFERENCE NUMBER 2! =D)." Victoria snuggled closer to him. Misto chuckled lightly and held her close.

"Wanna know something even more im-mouse-culate (CHEESY CAT REFERENCE NUMBER 3! DING DING DING!)?"

"Whats that?" She asked in a deeper, more tempting tone.

"That kiss wasn't an experiment. It was real." Misto leaned in for her lips and this time it wasn't as held back as it had been when they were merely carefree best friends and future mates.

* * *

**Annnndddddd...CUT! Thats a wrap, everyone! I thought it was pretty cute! They stayed biffles forever. =) What do you guys think? Reviews/opinions anyone?...free fuzzy dancing Jellicle kitten with every review! Get em' while they're fresh! (Except for Mistoffelees, hes MINE!) =D Its 5:30 AM, I'm goin' ta bed!  
Ps: YAY CHEESY CAT REFERENCES!  
**


End file.
